User blog:Tialhup/"Cinkhua Miphun Le A Tuanbia" by Thawng Tha Lian S
Hrawngvun Thor an tionak cu hitihin a si. {Nitkhat cu Cinkhua mi Vompa (Ceupa chung) cu Hrawngvun hriotu Thor khua ah a va tlawng. Khua cu a phan ii khua chungah a lut. Tonter inncung ahcun a hung kai I a tlun hna. Inn ngei tu nihcun an khualpa zanriah ei awkah tiahsum a su. Sum a suk lio cun Vompa nih a feipi aa laak ii sum a sumi Thor nu cu a khalh. A khalhnak ah a feipi cun a sawh sual ii a thi. Akan thah ve lai hi ta a ti ii Cinkhua lei ah a thli. Thor nih cun thah ding ah an dawi colh ve. Vampa cu lam zei mawzat a lanhtak hnu ah a Ludawmh a philh tak kha a theih, a kir hnawh than. Lampi ii a kir cu Thor nih an hmuh caah an bawh ii an thah beh ve. Mah hnu caan tlawmpal ah Thor nih cun Cinkhua kawl tlawngmi pasarih cu an rak thah than hna. Mah hnu cun Cinkhua upa vial te cu an ii tong ii, “Hriotu Thor hi kan thio hna lo ahcun mah ti hin an kan thah lengmang lai,” an ti ii Hriotu Thor thio ah cun an ii thawh. Lampi ah Zokhua Siakhel chungpa Khen Hrang cu ramlak a vahnak in a vun chuah hnawh hna. Zokhua pa nih cun, “kapu le nan runpi in zei dah nan tuah lai tiah,” a hal hna. Thil sining an chimh dih hnu ah, kan zulh ve hna lai tiah a ti hna ii Cinkhua pawl nih cun, “na zuam lehthlak ah kan zual ve ko ngat,” tiah an ti. Hriotu Thor tlangval le pa tam deuh cu tiva an rak riak dih hna. An nu le pawl cu a tlaih hna ii Cinkhua lei ah an tlun pihna. Lamtim an phak ah Khen Hrang nih cun, “kapu le an sui le ngun nan ii lak dih hna ii, Hrawngvun an ram hi kei mah ka then ko ngat uh,” tiah a hal hna. Cinkhua pawl nih cun, “na duh lehtlak ah ii lak ko ngat an ti ii Hrawngvun ram cu an thenh,”. Cu ruangah ni hin ni tiang Zokhua ram khi Hrawngvun ramri ah a va kauh tuk nak khi a si,”} tiah Dr. Bawi Hu nih “Zokhua Tuanbia” a tial mi 2014 November thla (P-83) an chuah mi ah a tial. Phau tiva kam a rak um mi Hairawn khua in Bialcin Khua, Bialcin Khua in Sarlaam Khua ah, Sarlaam khua in Zokhua tiang aa hun ii tlennak te pawl an tuanbia a langh tar hna. “Zokhua” ti mi min an raksak duhnak suallam a fianh. Zokhua nih Tidim a dohnak, Zokhua nih Thantlang a thionak kong te hna, Hakha he an rak ii dohnak tibantuk pawl, le Falam he a hlan piin an rak ii dawt cangnak kong vialte fiang tein an tuanbia a tial hna. “Pyo” miphun hi kawl ram ah a rak um hmasa bik an si ti cu co hlan cio a si. Zei caah dah “Pyo” miphun cu tuni ah an um ti kun lo, an tlau beh ko tung. Kawl miphun hlan ah “Pyo” miphun nih ca le holh an rak ngeih cang ko nain zei ca dah an miphun pi a thlau? Ca in tial mi tuanbia an ngeih lo caah a si ko ti cu fiang tein a lang. Kan lai upa miril cang pawl nih Lai mi kan tlau lo nak ding ah kan nunphung, kan ca le holh hi kan tenh a herh an kan titawn. Nunphung le ca a tlau ah cun miphun sinak a tlau ve ding khi kan si. Cu caah, Cinkhua tuanbia hi tial kan thok ve awk asi cang lo maw ti hi ka lung a hung chuak ngaingai. Cinkhua mino tam pi nih kan khua tuanbia kan hngial lo. Nu le pa tamdeuh nih cun kan khua kong an kan chim kho ve ti lo. Dr. Bawi Hu nih a tial mi Zokhua tuanbia ka rel in ka lung ah a hung chuak mi cu, mino hna nih an khua tuanbia an theih lai – lunghar nak le tei rialsnak thinlung tiang a ngeih ter hna lai. Zokhua peng dang sin ah cun an hrut lo deuh hrimhrim lai hi ka ti. Hakha pawl nih Hakha khuapi a tuanbia tial an timh tiah kan hnulei te khan thanhca ah ka rel. Thawhkehnak khua le a tuanbia tial hi a hung biapi ngai cang, a chan ngeih a si. Hakha pawl nih Hakha tuanbia hna an tial tik ah cun Hakha khua kam um mi khua pawl an tuanbia a herh te hrimhrim lai. Cu tikah, mah le khua tuanbia tha tein a ngei cangmi hna khua nih cun kan khua le ram kan runven khawh lai, tuanbia in an kan chut kho te lai lo. Chim duh mi cu, kan khua tuanbia hi kan tial ve awk a si cang. Kan putar le kan pitar hna nih a kan nunpi lio ah hin kan khua tuanbia tial hun domh kho uh sih law lung a hmui bik ko hnga. An rak tial mi tete cu a um ko, tahchunhnak ah, Pu Lawm Bik nih B.R.E degree laknak Thesis ah a tial bal – a tling kho dih lo, minung pakhat lawng nih a tial mi a si caah asi. Kan dih lak in ii bawmh khawhnak lam suai ii ot ah cun kum khat ah kan dih lo hmanh ah kum hnih ah cun kan dih ko lai. Siaherhnak he, Thawng Tha Lian S 27/05/2015, Mandalay (1:00am) Category:Blog posts